Rubbed
by Kokolo
Summary: I'd use the phrase 'nocturnal emissions', but that implies a normal occurrence. Craig already knows Tweek isn't exactly normal; he just wasn't aware of the extent of that statement. Good thing he has all night to figure it out. Creek.


**Oh shit yeah I did more of these guys.**  
**It's kind of to make up for the porn I never wrote for** Guinea Pig**. But mostly for me. Hurr.**

**Yeah. So. Lots of M here. Lots of it. Don't read unless you like awkward gay sex between an apathetic asshole and a nervous tweaker. Also it's kinda long. Heh. Long.**

**Enjoy**  


* * *

Tweek didn't much like to be touched. That was a well-known, undisputed fact. He didn't like to touch, to be touched, or to think about touching or being touched. The boy was frail and set in his hyperactive coffee-chugging ways. None of his routine included coming into contact with anyone else ever. Therefore, people gave him wide birth in every way shape and form for multiple reasons; the primary of which being to escape any major injury caused by flailing body parts or angry friends coming to Tweek's defense. Tweek had no desire to be in the middle of or next to or even with a foot of most people, his friends included. He had no plans for it in the near or extended future, and he was quite sure he could live on that way very, very happily until he died. And then he wouldn't have to worry about touching because people would stay the fuck away from a dead body if they could help it.

Craig knew this, and he was fine with it. Despite being 'with' the spastic teen, Craig had never done the things that most of his peers would have considered being 'with' another person. Not that he cared. He didn't give two shits, really. It was more than enough to just come home to something that needed him to function. He didn't mind the no-touch rule because Craig was, in fact, one of the very very few minor exceptions to that rule. He wasn't sure why or how, but Tweek had taken to not minding contact with him. Of course, Craig was not one to let something like this go without exploitation, and so he more or less forced cuddling and snuggling and general not-Craig behavior onto Tweek. In return, he was rewarded with not-Tweek behavior in the form of returned hugs and cuddles and even a shared sip of coffee if Tweek was convinced Craig was going to murder him in his sleep.

So they were something of an item, if only because they the exceptions to their usual rules about interaction with everyone else. They were still themselves around each other - Tweek spazed and ranted, making twitchy faces and noises ever three seconds while Craig barely paid attention and occasionally flipped him off. However, their behavior was toned down around each other, and to everyone else it was really damned weird but tolerated, so long as they weren't somehow caught in the middle of flailing arms and middle fingers. But still Tweek had the stigma of no touching, and since Craig was already an exception to the general rule, Tweek put all his efforts into guarding the one clause that kept Craig from breaking every rule of his entirely – that of Intimate Touching.

Simply put, Tweek seemed to be asexual. Craig was fine with this, if only because he was aloof about everything and anything and he was already breaking most rules with Tweek, so he figured it was best not to push.

Which made this morning that much more odd.

Tweek had slept over Craig's house that weekend. It was the early summer, and Craig's parents had taken his little sister to visit a friend in some town nearer to the Rocky Mountains to go skiing or something equally disinteresting to Craig. His parents had mistaken him responsible enough to be in the house by himself, and so Craig did what any other teenager would do and immediately invited his friends over for a party, then kicked them out and invited his girlfriend over to fuck. Except in this case it was a boyfriend because he was something of a faggot and they didn't fuck so much as sit on the couch really close and drink every drop of coffee in the house while watching TV.

They had retired to bed at some point in the early morning and, in a shocking turn of events, Tweek disjointedly asked to actually share the bed this time. Craig immediately was all over him about it, borderline excited about the possibilities of actually getting lucky (yes he was fine with the occasional kiss and cuddling but he was a teenager now dammit and it was hard to cure blue balls when his spazzy beau was pounding on the door of the bathroom screaming about a noise he heard the second he got started). Those dreams were dashed, however, when Tweek promptly latched onto his body heat and just fell the fuck asleep in a minute flat. Craig was baffled, but he shed the majority of his clothing and lay down and went to sleep too.

By the time noon rolled around they were still more or less asleep, sprawled out every which way on Craig's bed. Tweek had somehow tangled himself up in all the sheet but none of the blanket and Craig had migrated half above the covers, his almost naked self nice and cool in contrast to Tweek being the burning little ball of caffeine he always was. They were still somewhat attached, however, and Craig woke up to the sight of maddeningly bright yellow hair stuck up everywhere in his face. He smiled in the mute light of his bedroom, half hiding it under the messed-up covers. He could feel Tweek moving around a little against and pressing close to his leg.

Craig's eyes flew open suddenly and he fought every urge to sit up quick and knock Tweek off the bed. He thought for a moment that he was dreaming, but a quick look downward and a choked yell confirmed that Craig had been right the first time. The black-haired teen swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he could just fall back asleep. But it was no use; Craig was painfully awake and aware of his bedmate's actions. Tweek wasn't merely curling up around him like he sometimes did or just moving around in his sleep.

Tweek, the asexual, no-touch, Arg Urk OH GOD Tweek was flat out humping his leg.

Craig finally worked up the muscle coordination and nerve to sit up slowly and carefully. Tweek moved a little (aside from the humping), pressing his upper half to Craig's hip. His hips were still going strong, however, Tweek's hard on (oh Christ he could feel all of it), moving up and down his leg. Craig groaned softly, peering down at Tweek's concentrated yet pleased face, feeling a note of disgust with himself. He was getting more out of this display and the sensation than he thought would be decent to admit. This whole thing Tweek was doing was making Craig hard. His erection stood as straight as it could in his boxers, twitching ever so often to get his attention. And Tweek just humped right along, his skinny arms around Craig's middle, little simple whimpering and moaning noises.

"Oh God Tweek." Craig hissed, biting his lip. "Tweek I'll make it go away and make it better but for the _love of God_ you need to wake up first."

Because rapist Crag was not, he withstood the tortuous grinding of the skinny blond against his skinny leg as long as he damn well could. His cock pulled at his boxers reminding him that, yes, there was another body humping his leg and he should get on remedying this situation pretty fucking soon before it exploded of its own accord, thank you very much. Between his dick and the little mewling noises Tweek was making Craig snapped, and he wacked the tweaker upside the head, hoping that would be enough to wake him but not enough to punch him in the cock and run away screaming.

Lucky for him, it only paralyzed Tweek a moment. He stopped the frantic leg-humping and breathed in sharply, rolling away from Craig and letting air get at the friction burn. Craig hissed too, trying not too look pissed off or desperate while the groggy male wobbled into an upright position. Tweek blinked a few times and offered him a smile, which Craig only barely returned.

"Morning." Tweek croaked, his tremors clearly dulled after a long rest.  
"Morning." Craig answered, "Sleep well?"  
"Yeah… You?"  
"Not nearly as good as you, it looks like."

The blond tilted his head, unsure of what the brunette was talking about. Not one for tact, Craig did nothing else but point to Tweek's rather obvious erection straining against the double layer of sheet and sleep pants. Tweek, in a surprisingly sudden and focused train of though, immediately figured out what the fuck was going on and shrieked.

"Oh… OH GOD." Tweek's dreamy, muddled, half lidded gaze was suddenly torn from his face, replaced instead with sheer panic "Oh God oh sweet Jesus I'm sorry! Augh! Agahh! Oh God-_nngh_! Oh fuck OH _SHIT_!"  
"Tweek, relax."  
"Agh! Genek! Auuaghag!" Tweek shrieked, scrambling back and off the bed, taking the covers with him "Oh Shit! Craig- I'm _so_ sorry. Nnk! I'll sleep on the couch. Forever. Oh sweet Jesus please don't kill me I'll sleep outside in the snow _aargh_!"  
"Tweek-" Craig quieted himself, waiting for the sudden slue of panicked noises to stop "Don't go outside. You're fine."

To illustrate his point Craig grabbed Tweek around the middle and pulled him back on the bed, ignoring his indignant squawk and pleas for his life. Without thinking too much about it (it was bound to give him a headache) Craig pinned Tweek to the bed and kissed him hard, effectively shutting him up. Incapacitated, Tweek only stared all hollow-eyed and owlishly at the other male while he sat back on Tweek's thighs, regarding the skinny body below him. Craig then pulled apart the sheet and other covers, exposing Tweek in only his misbuttoned sleep shirt and straining pants. Tweek whimpered, but Craig told him to shut the fuck up and that was the end of that. To be fair, Tweek was only sitting still this long because he feared at any moment Craig would pull out a dagger and carve out his innards and hang them on the wall, which would be totally justifiable because he so disserved it it wasn't even funny.

But Craig did quite the opposite, instead pressing his palm right to the skinny blonds' cock and holding it there until Tweek hissed and shook his entire body. He pulled his hand away, letting Tweek draw in a few ragged breaths before doing it again and then one more time just to make sure. Tweek reacted the same, save for the last time, where a long moan snuck out among the hiss. Craig raised a brow, curious about what the hell was going on. But then his own prick twitched when Tweek peered up at him, his eyes now muddled, and reminded Craig that he had a problem to take care of _right fucking now_.

Craig ignored his dick for a minute, instead, placing his hands on either side of Tweek's head and leaning forward so he was balanced on his hands and knees. He got really close, his face right up against Tweeks, holding his torso a little bit above the heaving chest. The only thing that was touching seemed to be their cocks, straining out against their cottony confines to press just barely together. Craig bit back the groan in his throat and instead nuzzled the blond, breathing softly on the damp neck. He kissed a small spot of skin under Tweek's left ear before lifting his head a little; making sure Tweek was, in fact, still breathing (which he was, it was jus a little belabored at the moment).

Craig offered him the most lopsided of smiles and kissed his mouth this time, stealing the ragged breath from him. He moved one hand from supporting himself, using it instead to trace the bony cheek and strained neck, dragging it down over the pronounced collarbone and over the pale chest, right over the sharp hipbones right back onto the stretched sleep pants it had pressed down on moments before. Tweek whimpered into his mouth and Craig pulled away, pressing down a little bit harder, watching him gasp and moan again.

"I thought you didn't like-" Craig whispered, his voice huskier than planned.  
"I don't!" Tweek choked, shuddering despite himself "I… th-this doesn't happen -urk!- ever!"  
"I'll stop if that's what you want."  
"N-….nnghk!" Tweek bit his lip and Craig could actually _see_ the red creep over his face and down his neck "No… I want…"

Well that was enough for Craig. He kissed Tweek again, harder than before, curling his fingers around the lump in Tweeks pants. The blond spasmed accordingly, his cry choked and strangled from his throat as Craig squeezed. He had forced his tongue into the open mouth, lapping up the moans and whines as quickly as they came. Tweek did his best not to clench his teeth or bite the wiggling appendage – he wound up nipping a few times but was otherwise successful in not injuring the other male.

Before long Craig tired of his aggressive tongue fucking and pulled back, wiping his mouth off with the back of his arm. Tweek gasped, drawing in as much air as he could before Craig dove down on him again, frantically kissing his jaw and neck. Tweek choked on whatever air he had attempted to draw in, his arms and fingers spasming wildly as they could all choked up in the sheets. Craig bit him for his troubles, drawing his tongue over the wound until Tweek hissed.

"How do you want?" Craig asked, both genuinely curious and hell bent on teasing the hell out of the quivering blond "_How do you want me_?"

Craig wasn't sure if Tweek wouldn't or couldn't answer but at the same time he really didn't care. He had more or less made up his mind on what he was going to do with the squirming, overheated body. He was going to fuck it, and he was going to make it good so Tweek would want more later. How he was going to do that, he had no idea. But it was going to happen, and he knew how to get there and the general idea so he figured that was better than nothing.

To start, he had to get rid of clothing.

He got three buttons popped open before Tweek noticed, and another two undone before the blond started to panic more so than usual. Craig tried kissing him to keep him from noticing, but the damage had been done. Tweek very nearly screamed, and that would have done all the wrong things. Because kissing didn't work Craig was at a loss – it had felt really good to him and Tweek had said he wanted it so what was the problem? He tried squeezing the obvious tent in Tweek's pants and that seemed to help a little – or at least distract him long enough to get the shirt halfway off his arms. He squeezed again and, while the bony white body arched crookedly off the bed, Craig enjoyed the view.

Between all the thrashing and arching and bucking and generally spastic movements, Craig really didn't need to pull any more articles of clothing off Tweek. His thin pants had shifted over the points of his hipbones, allowing Craig more than enough smooth, paper white skin and curly blond hairs to rake his greedy eyes over. What little was still covered seemed strained and aching to escape, pulling the thin, stretchy fabric clear off his body. The normally stoic boy suddenly found it hard to swallow, as if his mouth had been filled with cinnamon. He didn't know Tweek went commando.

For some reason Craig voiced his sudden wonderment despite his cottony mouth, and Tweek hissed and blushed before muttering something about cancer and Craig was quickly disinterested. He kissed Tweek again, hard and deep, hooking two fingers in the waistband and finally freeing Tweek's cock from its confines. It bounced gently against the back of his hand and he moaned into the open mouth, fishing himself from his boxers with renewed vigor. He pulled back, sucking in breath while Tweek silently gaped at him. He looked as if he might cry and Craig wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Tweek whimpered then, and Craig felt his gut twitch.

"Shh." He soothed absently "Sh… let me…"

Craig lowered himself, an idea in his head. He had wanted to fuck Tweek -and he still did. But now he couldn't wait. Things were getting too good too fast and to get Tweek ready and deal with the nervous breakdown that was sure to come Craig had no patients to deal with any of that. Not right now. So instead and pressed himself flush with Tweek and pushed himself upwards in one, long, languid, exquisitely hot stroke. He was sure he died for just a moment before the breath caught in his throat and choked him for air.

Tweek seemed to come alive at the same time, all of him tightening up and then exploding into a yowl that startled Craig into stopping. The twitchy boy whined piteously, his thin fingers sticking into Craig's thin back, drawing him back down. Craig hissed, pressing flush against him again, fusing his mouth to the protruding collarbone and sucking hard. Tweek sunk into the bed the same time as Craig raised himself up. By some miracle he held himself up on one arm despite feeling like Jello that hadn't been left to set long enough. With his other arm he reached between them and _squeezed_.

He could have come just from the look on Tweek's face.

It was the purest, most erotically sensual thing he'd ever seen, so he swooped in and kissed that look off his face, shoving his tongue down his throat to get some semblance of thought back into his head. Everything was hazy and perfect. It wasn't until he felt a welling pressure in his gut that his brain woke up and rebooted. Craig had long abandoned holding himself up, instead letting their chests and bellies touch and rub together, slick with sweat and pre. Their mouths kept moving, kissing sloppily and moaning and leaving paths of saliva dotted with bright red hickies and teeth marks. The hand that had been holding him off the burning, writhing body was now fisted in Tweek's hair, keeping him –_them_- anchored in place. Their legs had tangled back in the sheets, shocks of cool where the blankets didn't cover that barely went noticed. Not with Craig's hand wrapped firmly around both their dicks, pumping them both steadily faster and faster.

Tweek was moaning, tightening and quivering but more relaxed and abandoned than Craig had ever seen him. Craig caught himself babbling nonsense into the damp neck, sucking on pulse points and trying to catch his breath. Somewhere along the line Craig had started grinding his hips, thrusting out of sync with his hand and Tweek's arches but thrusting hard and with more than enough energy to make up for the fact he was going to come any moment now. Thankfully Tweek didn't seem like he was too far behind – his grunts and normal ejaculations (oh God why did he think _that_ word?) were becoming more stilled, choked, stifled as he clawed the bed.

He screamed. Craig jolted into clear consciousness and caught the almost unhinged looking jaw flapping around on his neck, the rest of Tweeks' head bending back into the mattress so it looked like Tweek had just broken his neck or suffered a stroke or something to that affect. It was borderline horrifying the way he froze in place, in such a broken posture, but that and the gush of warmth over his hand was exactly what sent Craig hurtling over the edge. It got him off- so he didn't care all that much. Craig, however, was collected enough not to assume the stance of some horrible car accident victim, instead reigning it into a prolonged grunt rattling around in his throat while he squeezed his eyes shut so hard he saw white behind his lids.

The world came back to them slowly. Craig was staring at sheets and Tweek at the ceiling. Neither one could move their arms or legs or even really think all that much. Surprisingly it was Tweek who seemed to piece himself together first – but Craig figured he was used to being blown apart and piecing himself back together. It was Tweek who, too tired to twitch and flop around like normal, pressed his warm fingers into Craig's back and exhaled so fully that Craig though he deflated. The black haired boy somehow managed to get his neck working and he turned it enough to see the thin column of Tweek's neck and part of his jaw and ear. Tweek's mouth was moving, tensing up and opening but no sound was coming out -or maybe Craig just wasn't hearing any of it. He somehow migrated closer, his hands weakly holding the sheets while he kissed the pale, damp throat. Though Tweek was the first to move and react, Craig was the first to speak.

"Damn." He said "Hot fuckin' _damn_."

Tweek whined, screwing his eyes shut. Craig noticed he was blushing and laughed a little, feeling more like he himself albeit a much more sexually satisfied version. He was smiling by the time he hauled himself up onto his elbows to kiss Tweek in a gentle parody of the rough, bruising kisses in the heat of the moment. Tweek whimpered again.

"No good?" He breathed, hoping with every cell in him that Tweek would say no it was fine because that was really the best (only) sex he'd ever had and he wanted more and more and more until he died.

"Nnghk!" Tweek swallowed and took a deep breath "It was –Hngh!- so good –Arg!- oh God!"  
"Oh?" Craig was smiling so hard his face was gonna break.

Tweek nodded, biting his lip hard enough to concern Craig for the slightest moment. He kissed him, biting teeth and bloodless lip and all. Tweek twitched and Craig felt his heart swell strangely in his chest. He smiled, resting his chin on Tweek's nose, looking down at him. He grinned, which made Tweek nervous. Craig grinned wider.

"Round two?"  
"Oh sweet Jesus!"

Craig started laughing, kissing his babbling mouth until he shut the fuck up. He knew Round two was gonna come (no pun intended), but for now he was just going to ease Tweek into it. For now, he could just enjoy the fact Tweek was letting his hands roam and stick in his hair, that Tweek was kissing him back and not tensing up impossibly, that he could feel their come cool and sticky between them. Craig shuddered, dipping his tongue into Tweek's mouth without meaning it, and of all the things he expected of Tweek he never once would have thought Tweek would carefully mimic him, hoping he got it right.

On second thought, Craig decided round two probably should come sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Yes Craig. Hot fuckin' damn indeed.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
